


Bed Head

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [188]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fireline hates her hair in the mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Head

Fireline didn't like it when Axle woke up before her. She looked like absolute crap in the mornings. Her hair was a mess and tangled up - much like a rat's nest. She didn't have any make-up and she just looked ugly as hell. She felt sorry for him whenever her boyfriend had to see that.  
  
Primus, she had even complained to him once that he wasn't allowed to wake up before her, but he just sort of raised an eyebrow and gave her a look. She just really,  _really_  hated it when he woke up before her to see her look so damn ugly.   
  
Still, despite that, Axle would wake up before her anyway and watch her for a little bit. He didn't understand why she thought she was ugly in the mornings. She was anything but that. She was always so beautiful, whether or not she had make-up. A natural beauty, he guessed people would dub her as. And they weren't wrong - she was always gorgeous. And she was his.  
  
He reached out a hand to gently run his fingers over her tangled hair. The effort that went into it... It was pretty wild in the mornings when she hadn't do anything to it yet. But he thought her crazy bed head was cute. When he had said that once, she had gotten mad at him and said he was lying since apparently she felt that her hair looked "ugly as shit."  
  
Axle had to disagree, but he wasn't about to argue with her in the early morning about it, considering that would take time away from doing her hair, which took forever it seemed. How she did, he didn't know, but he was impressed, nonetheless.   
  
He gave a soft chuckle and leaned down to plant a soft kiss to her forehead. When he pulled back, he was a bit surprised to see her gorgeous golden eyes look into his dark orange ones.   
  
They narrowed at him. "I told you not to wake up before me."  
  
He couldn't help but to smirk. "I can't force myself to go back to sleep when I'm not tired."  
  
"Then pretend to sleep." The petite woman picked up one of her pillows and pushed it in his face, effectively blinding him for a few moments as she sat up and tried to comb her hair with her hand.  
  
It didn't take much of an effort to take the pillow away from her, but Fireline didn't mind as she moved her other hand back to try and help fix her hair as much as she could. It was a rather cute sight to see her in. She was always very childish in the mornings when it came to her hair...  
  
Fireline's eyes widened when she suddenly felt two very strong and bulky arms wrap around her tiny waist and pull her back into a strong, muscular chest. She titled her head back up, blinking when she felt lips against her forehead again.   
  
She frowned. "Don't think acting cute will make me less annoyed."  
  
Axle didn't say anything though and simply held her against him, enjoying the feel of her petite form pressed up against his. And, though she wouldn't admit it, Fireline enjoyed it too, perfectly content to just stay there in his lap. So, instead of struggling to get out, she simply played with her hair some more in an attempt to untangle it as much as possible.  
  
And Axle was perfectly content holding the gorgeous woman in his lap all morning long.


End file.
